Photograph
Chapter 2 of Tomie. Plot Tomie arrives at a rich family's home and asks to stay with them, claiming that she is lost and alone in the rain. Some months later, she begins attending Hanadagaoka High School. Tsukiko Izumisawa, a member of the photography club, secretly takes compromising photos of the boys in the school and sells the prints to smitten female classmates. She also uses this as an excuse to get pictures of her own crush, Yamazaki. Tomie, who has joined the "Public Morality Committee", catches Tsukiko selling the photos. She confiscates the shots along with Daichi and Kimata, two other committee members who have become obsessed with her. Tsukiko is furious, and even more so when Yamazaki approaches her asking for her to photograph Tomie. Tomie catches her, but happily poses for dozens of pictures, wanting to be seen as beautiful. However, it turns out to be a trap set up by Tomie with Yamazaki and the teacher in charge of the photography club. Tsukiko is suspended from school for breaking the rules and misusing the photo club's property. Tsukiko develops the photos and discovers that they all show Tomie with a hideous, monstrous face and/or with gruesome faces or eyes growing out from her head. Tsukiko returns to school and distributes the pictures, despite still being suspended. Yamazaki grabs her and warns that he's overheard the Public Morality Committee planning to kill her since Tomie is furious about the photos. Daichi and Kimata go around school looking for Tomie, but Yamazaki diverts them. He tells Tsukiko that Tomie seems to have a mysterious power over them, and that they are prepared to kill someone if Tomie ordered them to. Tsukiko is about to confess her feelings for Yamazaki when he, also under Tomie's orders, tries to strangle her. She throws photo developer into his face and escapes. She hides out at home, where her single mother is leaving to visit family; but Tomie arrives and acts friendly, offering Tsukiko snacks. She denies telling anyone to kill Tsukiko. Tsukiko points out that Daichi and Kimata are outside the door but Tomie says they're just obsessed with her and she can't stop them following. She tells a grandiose story about being the daughter of a famous actress, living in a house designed by Gaudi, and her grandfather being Picasso's best friend. Tsukiko says Tomie is a liar and a monster whose true face was shown in the photos. Tomie collapses to the floor, howling, and Kimata and Daichi burst in. They grab Tsukiko but another Tomie has started to appear from Tomie's head. She tells them to cut it out and burn it quickly. They grab knives but accidentally cut off her head. They are about to kill Tsukiko as the only witness (and for making Tomie angry before), but Tomie's head orders them to burn the "tumor" growing from her. They are not sure which one spoke: the original Tomie, or the new one growing from her. They gather up her head in a supermarket bag and leave. Tsukiko falls asleep and wakes up to see Tomie's headless body already beginning to regenerate and grow a new head. It laughs maniacally and leaves the house. Tsukiko tries to clean her room, but Tomie's blood can't be wiped away. Category:Tomie